EL RETO
by Eliza Rain
Summary: Parte 1


**EL RETO**

Por: _Eliza Rain_

Aquel día, Orphen, Magic y Cleo se habían encaminado hacia un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca de un precioso valle, sin embargo, desde hacía ya un rato parecían haber perdido el rastro de cualquier indicio de civilización y, ahora, tan sólo vagaban por el bosque culpándose entre ellos:

Muy bien "Señor guía"- Dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Orphen- Dime, ¿en dónde nos encontramos ahora?

Buena pregunta...- Fingió meditar éste- ¿No eras tú acaso la que llevaba el mapa?

¡Ah!, Con que ahora me hechas la culpa

No veo por qué te molestas, fue tú error

El haberte dejado guiarnos...

Alguien tenía que hacerlo después de que perdiste el mapa, ¿o no?

¡Yo no lo extravié!- Exclamó con enfado

¿Ah, no?, entonces, ¿dónde está?

Ah... Este.. bueno...- Dudó- Ya aparecerá, debo haberlo metido entre las provisiones por error...- Se excusó fingiendo una sonrisa de inocencia

Pues yo creo que vamos por buen camino- Argumentó Magic tranquilamente.

¿Lo ve, "señorita desconfiada"?- Sonrió Orphen satisfecho

¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Confío en mi maestro.- Repuso serenamente el muchacho ante la incrédula mirada de su compañera

¿De qué se trata?, ¿Es un complot contra mí o qué?-

No, sólo qué él si sabe lo que es tener cerebro...- Respondió Orphen

¿Qué insinúas con eso, cabeza de chorlito?- Cuestionó ofendida al joven

Lo que oíste, chiquilla...- Se limitó a responder- Ya es como lo entiendas tú...

¿Saben?, No tengo por qué seguir aguantando esto

Mira desde cuándo te lo vengo diciendo...- Pensó en voz alta

Cleo lo miró de reojo- Magic, dame mis cosas por favor- Pidió decidida

Sí, pero, ¿Para qué?- Preguntó el otro confundido

Me voy por otro camino, para no tener que aguantar a éste... Ojalá no me extrañes mucho...- Le dijo con sarcasmo

Por mí has lo que quieras- Afirmó Orphen- Pero hay de ti si tengo que ir a salvarte el pellejo... –Orphen dijo aquello para disuadirla

Ni se te ocurra hacerlo... preferiría ser comida por un lagarto antes que tener que soportarte- Dijo finalmente, tomando sus cosa y convencida de que no necesitaría de su ayuda y de que sólo fanfarroneaba.

La chica se marchó.

Orphen, trató de disimular su preocupación asegurándose a sí mismo de que volvería, al fin y al cabo, aquella "niña tonta", los necesitaba a ellos tanto como ellos la necesitaban a ella.

Al fin llegaron al pueblo. Éste se veía alegre y colorido, lleno de majestuosas decoraciones para un festival que se celebraría en honor a la llegada de unos gitanos, quienes propusieron que todos aquellos deseosos de participar en la festividad debían caracterizar a una persona completamente distante de su identidad, en otras palabras, tenían que disfrazarse. Todos los campesinos lo habían hecho por igual. En el pueblo parecía que se celebraba un día de brujas, pues sólo las criaturas y los personajes más curiosos rondaban las calles llenándolas de alegría y color.

Por momentos parecía que los únicos que no cuadraban en la escena eran los recién llegados, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de ello, una joven vivaracha de cabello pardo y ojos color miel, se les acercó animosa.

No son de por aquí, ¿cierto?- Les preguntó controlando sus ímpetus.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. La chica sonrió y sin dar aviso los tomó de las muñecas y los llevó a una pequeña carreta, dentro de la cual resguardaba un cofre repleto de extravagantes atuendos acordes a la situación que se les había presentado.

De inmediato y sin cuestionarlos, siquiera, comenzó a cambiarlos una y otra vez de ropa, hasta que estuvo complacida con el extraño resultado.

Orphen ya no era más un hechicero, sino que había sido transformado en el capitán de algún barco pirata sacado de algún libro, mientras que Magic aparentaba ser su mano derecha. Ambos se sentían avergonzados con tal cambio a pesar de que la chica fue de lo más minuciosa para esconder la verdadera identidad de los dos. Ni siquiera la persona más perspicaz hubiese adivinado de quienes se trataban.

La vivaracha jovencita los dejó ir, feliz de su logro y orgullosa de sí misma, a diferencia de "sus obras".

Esto es ridículo- Afirmó Orphen habiéndose olvidado un momento de Cleo- ¿A quién se le ocurre tales barbaridades?

Magic se encogió de hombros- No lo sé...- Pensó un poco- Disculpe, maestro, ¿cree que Cleo esté bien?

¿Cleo...?- Al oír el nombre de la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Este... Sí, lo más seguro es que con su carácter cualquiera que quiera enfrentarla va a sufrir...- Bromeó

Eso espero...- Trató de convencerse el joven

Mira, ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo y nos vemos luego? Trata de despejar tu mente y hacerte a la idea de que va a regresar... No hay de qué preocuparse- Por momentos lo dudó, pero siguió afirmándose así mismo que así lo haría, no quería perder la esperanza.- ¡Anda!, ¿qué esperas?- Magic se miró por un momento a su maestro, hasta él había notado la preocupación que tanto trabajo le costaba esconder.

La verdad era que le había pedido a su discípulo marcharse para poder meditar las cosas; pensar en cómo es que la había dejado marcharse así sin más. Estaba conciente de que había cometido un error, pero no iba a admitirlo.

De pronto su mente se nubló. Olvidó aquello en lo que estaba pensando y creyó estar soñando. Se dirigió hacia aquella maravillosa visión que lo atraía cual si fuera un imán. Una valerosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a la dulce sirena de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes que le sonreía tiernamente.

Al estar frente a ella, algo le pareció familiar; un vago recuerdo de alguien a quién él conocía. Preguntó por su nombre, pero ésta se negó a revelarlo, como si tal fuera un tesoro de lo más valioso. Él, siguió el juego y tampoco le reveló su identidad a la doncella, quien iba vestida con un vestido corto de satín color azul celeste que era coronado por unas alas de seda en la espalda y un antifaz que combinaba con éste.

Pasaron la tarde, conversando y riendo.

Orphen no podía creer lo que ocurría; ella era tan parecida a él. A cada palabra, a cada instante que pasaba con ella se convencía más.


End file.
